


She has my heart still

by Shinda85



Series: She has my heart [2]
Category: The 100
Genre: Clexa end game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:37:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8550025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinda85/pseuds/Shinda85
Summary: Continuation of she has my heart





	1. Chapter 1

Clarke walks into the medbay and drops the art supplies she had intended to bring back. She sees Raven unconscious beside lexas bed. And lexas bed empty. She runs over to Raven and crouches beside her. She checks her pulse and feels a steady beat. She runs back to the door and yells for someone to find Abby. She runs back to Raven trying to wake her up at the same time looking around the room for any sign on Lexa. 

Abby, Octavia, Lincoln, Murphy and emori come running into the room. Abby goes straight to Raven

"Where the hell is heda!" Octavia asks. Clarke stands up and starts pacing

Bellamy burst into the room followed by echo "Clarke Pike got out" Bellamy says in an even tone. She stops and looks at him with a death glare. He holds up his hands "I just found out and I can here straight away" echo nods

"It's true wanheda I was with him when he discover Pike was missing" Clarke grabs her gun and lexas knife and straps it to her body

"Echo are you any good at tracking?" She nods 

"Yes wanheda one of the best" 

"Good. O, Murphy, Bellamy and emori your with me echo lead the way he couldn't have got far" they all rush out the gate, Octavia stops them

"No he would have gotten out through the fence cmon!" They all follow her. Echo looks at the gap and see black blood, Clarke sees it as well. 

"Let's go!" She says they have been running following echo for 45 mins. Echo stops. Clarke moves to the front. 

"Get down echo says" they all hit the dirt. They move up behind a shrub. Bellow them they can see pike and 2 guards. One of them has Lexa draped over his shoulder. Pike stops them

"Let's take a break" Pike says as he takes a drink of water. The guard that has Lexa carelessly throws Lexa to the ground. Clarkes eyes widen and she quickly goes to get up but is held down by Murphy and emori . Octavia comes up beside her 

"Clarke calm down we will get her back" Octavia says calmly. Murphy and emori slowly remove them self from Clarke. She clenches her jaw. 

"I have a clean shot" says Bellamy as he's looking though his riffle. Clarke thinks about the situation. If Bellamy shoots pike then the other 2 gaurds might shoot Lexa. Just as she's about to tell him no, one of the gaurds speaks

"I'm gonna take a piss" he starting to move towards them 

"Bellamy when I say so take the shot. Octavia you take care of the guard coming before us, emori and echo you take out the other one Me and Murphy will get to Lexa" they all nod in unison. "Bellamy don't kill Pike when I get down there I'll dismarm him" he nods. When the guard is 2 metres away Clarke signals Bellamy to take out pike when she hears the shot Octavia jumps at the gaurds before them and snaps his neck. Emori and echo are running down towards the other guard and before he can react echo throws a knife that lands deep in his eye. Clarke meanwhile is sprinting towards an injured pike and before he can reach his gun she uses all the force she has behind her leg and kicks him in the head that knock him out cold.

"Bellamy! Tie him up now! She yells. She runs to Lexa and can see her bullet wound has reopened and it looks infected. She cups her jaw.

"Leksa, leksa please wake up" she gets some water and throws it on her face. Lexa jolts ups ready for a fight but Clarke gently puts her hand on her chest. Lexas breathing slows down and she looks at Clarke

"Klark! Your awake!" She says with a half a smile. Her eyes close and she is unconscious again. 

"Murphy we need to get Lexa back to Arcadia. Pick her up and start running. He nods and does as he's told, O and echo and emori drag Pike back but I want him alive do you understand" all three nod

"Yes wanheda" they say in unison. Clarke starts running to catch up with Bellamy. She is still injured and every step she takes makes her want to throw up. It takes the same amount of time to get back as it did to find pike. Both her and Murphy have been pushing their limits.

.............................

When Clarke Octavia Bellamy Murphy emori and echo leave the med bay Lincoln picks up Raven and puts her on the bed. Abby stitches up the cut Raven has on her head. When she is done she sits down and lets out a yawn.

"You are tired Abby you should get some rest" Abby shakes her head in disagreement 

"No I couldn't possibly sleep right now" he nods in understanding 

"Why don't you lay on the spare bed in here and I'll wake you if anything happens" she goes to protest but Lincoln interrupts "Abby if Lexa is injured you will have to treat her and you can't when you are the tired. She sighs and agrees

...........................

Raven wakes up and sits up in her bed holding her head in pain. She groans. Lincoln slowly pushes her back on the bed

"Lexa! Lincoln you have to tell Clarke the pike got Lexa!"

"We know Raven. Clarke Octavia Bellamy Murphy emori and echo took off to find her" Raven lays down 

"I was off guard Lincoln I just wasn't expecting Pike to walk through those doors" she says regrettably

"This is not your fault Raven" he simply says they are both interpreted when Murphy near knocks the doors off its hinges with a kick out of breath Clarke walks past him. Abby wakes up by Bellamy kicking down the door and makes her way over to Lexa

"Put her on the bed" Murphy does what he's told. He's squatting trying to catch his breath. Clarke has talked yet cause she is trying to catch her breath. But before she can talk she starts seeing black dots. She passes out. Murphy goes to talk but also passes out. 

"Lincoln what's going on" Abby says as she is working on Lexa. Lincoln move toward Clarke then Murphy. "They are both dehydrated"

"Hook them both up to an Iv just like I showed you. Lincoln moves Clarke on to the bed Raven was on and hooked her up to some fluids. Then he picked up Murphy and put him in a chair and did the same. Raven moves towards abby

"Abby is there anything I can do" she shakes her head. Raven Moves towards Lexa and sits down. She falls back to sleep


	2. Chapter 2

When Clarke wakes up it's silent. She look to her left and Murphy is in a chair hooked up to an iv with emori by his side, she looked to her right and can see Lexa asleep on the bed. She sits up slowly to move towards Lexa.

"Baby what are you doing?" Her mother rushes at her. 

"I want to see Lexa" 

"Ok but don't disconnect the Iv honey you need the fluids" Abby helps Clarke over to Lexa. She pulls back the covers and lays down on her side beside Lexa. It's a tight fit but she doesn't care. She wraps her arm around lexas waist and lays her head on her chest. She is lulled to sleep by the constant rhythm of lexas heart beat. Abby gets Bellamy to help her put Murphy on the bed and then gets a chair to sit by Lexa and Clarke to make sure Clarke doesn't fall off the bed. Raven wakes up and see Clarke and lexas cuddled of the bed. She looks at Abby.

"Ugh, they are so gross" she mumbles before she falls back alseep

...........................

Lexa opens her eyes and feels a pain in her shoulder. She tries to sit up but the weight in her is keeping her down. She looks down and sees a mess of blonde hair. 

"Klark?" She says surprised. The last thing she remembered was being in the city of light and shutting down alie. 

Clarke starts to stir, she mumbles something and rubs her eyes. She feels warm and safe so she snuggles into the body next to her. Then she remembered where she was

"Lexa!" She says as she props herself up on her elbow. When she rubs the sleep out of her eyes and looks down to see the most beautiful pair of emerald eyes she has ever seen. She smiles at Lexa and reaches up and caresses Clarkes cheek.

"Klark. You are awake" Lexa smiles as her eyes fill with water

"Sha, I was never going to leave you leksa. I love you" she says as she leans down and kisses Lexa. 

"I love you too klark" she kisses Clarke again and moans as Clarke slips in her tongue. The kiss started to get heater As the two people push and pull at each others body moaning in pleasure.

"Cmon! I haven't eaten yet don't make me sick before I eat. So gross" Raven whined 

" I second that sister. Please wait till you have a room" drawled Murphy. The both stopped kissing and Lexa looked towards her brother to see him lying on the bed hooked up to an Iv. She panics 

"Brother! What happened!" Lexa tries to sit up but is gently held down by Clarke. Clarke rests her hand over lexas heart and the world stops as she can feel her heart beat. She smiles leans down and kisses Lexa again. She nips at lexas pulse point and Lexa bites her cheek to hold back a moan. Raven rolls her eyes 

"Come on!" Raven says rolling her eyes

"Clarke Griffin! I know you love her but wait till you are well enough or at the very least have privacy" Abby walks in and scolds Clarke. Clarke grunts in frustration which makes Lexa chuckle. She buries herself in lexas neck and smiles. Octavia walks into the med bay and walks up to Clarke and lexa. She puts her hands on Clarkes shoulder. 

"Are you quite finished mauling heda Clarke?" She asks

"No I barley got started" She mumbles 

"Well I'm sorry wanheda but we have to deal with pike" Clarke stood quickly from her bed and walked towards Octavia. Octavia started to back up

"I told you to drag him to Arcadia Octavia!" Clarke growls worried that he may have gotten awa. Octavia hold up her hands. While Raven is holding Lexa down

"Calm down cousin she has this" Raven said to Lexa. So she relaxed not really sure what is going on but content to wait.

"Whoa princess calm down can I please speak to Clarke right now and not wanheda?" Octavia asks. 

"No you can not!" She looked around the room and looked at Bellamy, echo and Octavia "I asked you to do something and it better be done!" Bellamy stepped forward to speak but Clarke held up her hand "I do not want an explaintion from you Bellamy cause I swear on everything that makes this world turn if he got loose on your watch I will kill you" he stopped in his track

"Ok wanheda it is" sighed Octavia "Wanheda he is locked up I swear it" Clarke started to ease up. 

"Ok" she sighed in relief. "Good work. All of you" she looked at Bellamy when she said that. He nodded. Octavia looked relived. "So what's the problem" 

"People are getting restless. They want his death" said Octavia

"Yeah well they aren't the only ones" Clarke snapped 

"That is not the only problem we have klark" Lexa said sitting up. Clarke rubbed her temples "we need to have a meeting"

"No!" Abby said. Everyone in the room looked at Abby.

"Mom"

"I said no Clarke" she stood there with her arms crossed tapping her foot

"Abigail we must discuss what issues lie ahead" Abby threw her arms in the air

"Look I know that you and Clarke are the leaders ok. Everyone in this room is in their own way but I know and so do the rest of us know that you 2" she pointed at Clarke and Lexa "call the shots I am not chancellor anymore I know that I accept that but I am a doctor and a damn good one at that. Clarke your were shot and stabbed you passed out yesterday because of plain exhaustion and dehydration, Lexa you were shot and hit over the head, all of you" she pointed to everyone in the room "have been injured in the last couple of days I don't have authority but as a doctor I damn well do! You all need rest ok?, just one night without anyone trying to be taken over by a A.I or someone getting shot or trying to get assassinated or abducted. All of you need to rest. What ever it is I'm sure it is important Lexa but are you honestly telling me it can't wait 24 hours" Abby looked at Lexa. Everyone waited for her answer. Lexa sighed knowing that she can easily tell Abby doctor or not she has no authority but Lexa feels for her. Caring is in her nature and if Abby thinks they need a rest and is trying to pull rank over her then she must really mean it. She looks up to Abby. 

"Yes Abigail I suppose it can wait but we do need to discuss this new threat" Abby walked to Lexa and hugged her. Clarke smiled at the interaction and moved towards her mother. 

"Mom you need to rest as well" she nodded "can I have leksa back" Clarke joked, Abby laughed

"She is all yours honey" she hugged Clarke and told everyone to get to their beds. Clarke layed down again next to Lexa. 

"Klark?"

"Sha"

"Who hit me over the head?" Clarke laughed. She kissed Lexa then told her how Pike knocked her out and tried to take her hostage. Lexa frowned and shook her head

"He will die by our hands" Lexa growled.

"Yes he will now come on let's sleep. Everyone in the room went there seperate ways to rest, Bellamy and echo were the last to leave. They approached Clarke and Lexa

"Heda?" Said echo "I am sorry for asking you like this heda but I have a request?" 

"Sha what is it" Clarke looked up at echo and Bellamy curiosily 

"I would like permission to join Bellamy in traveling to villages and teaching how to farm. I would like to take my mother and my brother also" Lexa frowned

"Are you not happy being my warrior echo?" Lexa asked quietly she realised that echo seeing her with Clarke might make her uncomfortable. She wiggled herself out of Clarkes embrace and sat up. Clarke looked at her confused. "Have I done something to offend you?" She gave Clarke a quick glance. Echo saw this 

"No head! No not at all" she quickly said. "This has nothing to do with... that" she shifted on her feet.

"Leksa? What's wrong?" Lexa stood from the bed with a grunt. Clarke quickly shot out of bed to stand by Lexa but Lexa held up her hand. 

"Nothing Klark I simply want to be left alone. I am going to go for a walk" Lexa said as she picked up her sword and left without looking back. Clarke was about to go after her but echo held up her hands

"Wanheda I apologise this is all my fault I did not mean it the way it sounded" echo said regretfully. Bellamy put his hand on echo shoulder. 

"I don't think she knows echo" Bellamy informed her. 

"Knows what? What the hell is going on?" Said Clarke as she crossed the room to pick up her gear she turned around to face echo. Both Bellamy and echo stood there silently "well!" Clarke snapped impatiently. All she wanted to do is sleep. Hold Lexa and sleep.

"Wanheda I am. Was. Costias sister." Clarke frowned and then her eyes were wide when she realised why Lexa looked and felt so uncomfortable 

"Do we make you uncomfortable echo kom azgeda" echo shook her head. She looked at Bellamy 

"Bellamy I need a moment alone with wanheda" he nodded and left "I am sorry wanheda that it came across that way I am honestly happy for Lexa"

"Then why are you leaving" echo glanced at the door Bellamy just left. "Oh. You care for Bellamy?" She stated

"It is not the only reason. I would like to help without bloodshed for once" echo said quietly. 

"Hmm and you are honestly happy for Lexa?" Echo nodded quickly

"Yes absolutely!" Clarke stood there with her hands on her hips.

"Ok. You need to go find her and tell her that echo. Costia will always be important to leksa. You are her family so you will also always be important to her. She may not let you know it but your opinion on this matter means something to her. She isn't looking for approval because let's face it leksa does what leksa wants. Our love for each other is too strong to walk away from and believe me I have tried. No matter what your opinion is she will always come back to me but she still needs to know that you are ok with that. Maybe it's because it will make her feel as though costia would be ok with that" echo nods "when she is ready to come back tell her I'll be in my room" Clarke left leaving echo to find Lexa


	3. Chapter 3

Echo found Lexa sitting in a tree. She looked up to Lexa from down below

"Heda? May I join you?" Lexa rolled her eyes

"Echo we are alone you can call me by my name" she said annoyed. Echo climbed the tree and sat next to Lexa. They sat there in silence for a few minutes before echo spoke

"Lexa. I'm not up set you have moved on I am happy for you" echo says sincerely. Lexa turned her head so she didn't have to look at echo. 

"You do not need to lie to me echo" 

"But I'm not" Lexa looks at her "I'm happy for you Lexa. Wanheda is special what you both have is special I feel nothing But happiness for you. For you both"

"How can you be happy for me. How can you even look at me. I am the reason why your sister is dead" Lexa spits. echo shakes her head

"No. no your not. The ice bitch killed costia, that is not your fault. I am happy for you and costia would be too" Lexa looked away again not wanting echo to see her watery eyes.

"She died because she loved me. I fear the same for klark" 

"Lexa. Anyone of your people would die for you. Costia loved you yes but even if she didn't she would have died still because she was loyal to you. You are our heda and wanheda can take care of herself and to be honest with you that woman scares me more then anyone I have ever come across" Lexa laughs "especially when it come to your protection, you should have seen her Lexa . When she found you were taken. The way she took control of the situation, I have never seen someone more determined. Nothing and I mean nothing was going to stand in her way of finding you. It was unbelievable to watch" Lexa lifted her chin in pride

"Yes she is special. why do you want to leave echo?" Echo looked away and cleared her throat

"It's the skaiboy" echo said as she rolled her eyes. Lexa smirked

"Bellamy?" 

"Sha" Lexa frowned 

"Echo I believe he has feelings for Clarke" echo laughed

"No he doesn't he is just in awe of how special Clarke is. He cares about her yes but he does not love her like he thinks he does" Lexa nodded

"I hope you know what you are getting into echo" 

"I do. I think I will be fine. You seem to handle wanheda ok. The skaiboy is nothing compared to her" she smiled at Lexa 

"This is true however it takes a village to deal with wanhedas temper" echo laugh a full belly laugh and Lexa joined. When the laughter subsided Lexa looked at echo with a serious expression. "Echo I hope you find happiness. Even if it is with that branwada" echo chuckled 

"I think I will enjoy the change of pace heda" Lexa smiled and looked away. 

"We still have a battle on our hands echo" 

"Yes so you said and I will not be leaving your side heda till that battle is won. I ask of you though to let the skaiboy help. He will be my responsibility heda I swear to you I will keep him in line. He could be useful. I know this. we met in the mountain" Lexa sighed

"Klark will not be happy with this but I trust in you echo"

"As I trust in you heda" echo took hold of lexas arm in the warrior hand shake "wanheda said she would be waiting in her room" Lexa nodded "do you want me to get a village for wanhedas reaction" Lexa smiled

"No perhaps she will go easy on me I was injured after all" echo laughed

"Good luck Lexa" Lexa smiled and climbed down from the tree ready to speak to Clarke


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jealous Clarke! Gotta love it :)

Lexa walks into Clarkes room she sees Clarke sleeping peacefully. She gets undressed down to her underwear quietly so she doesn't wake her Skai prisa she moves towards the bed and gets under the covers and snuggles into Clarkes side. She places her head on Clarkes good shoulder and throws her arms over her chest so she doesn't rest of the knife wound. 

"Leksa are you ok?" Asks a sleepy Clarke. Clarke moves so she is facing Lexa and wraps Lexa up in her arms. She kisses Lexa on her neck.

"Sha I am well enough. I'm sorry I woke you" Clarke kisses her neck then her cheek and moves to lexas plump lips. She rubs her hands up and down lexas back and realises Lexa is in her underwear. It sends a jolt between her legs

"I was waiting for you" Clarke opens her eyes and smiled at Lexa. "So echo is costias sister?" Lexa nodded "anything else I should know?" Lexa looked away briefly from Clarke decided whether or not she wanted to inform Clarke of the upcoming threat and Bellamy helping. She decided to take Abby's advice and sleep. So she shook her head and closed her eyes. But Clarke wasn't having that she knew from lexas look that she was holding back. She propped herself up on her elbow and looked down at Lexa "leksa what's wrong." 

"Nothing klark let's sleep I am tired" Clarke rolled her eyes. She cupped lexas cheek and kissed her lips she pushed in her tongue and Lexa moaned. Clarke smirked. She ran her hands up and down lexas thigh. Clarke was getting turned on from the noises coming from lexas mouth. She grabbed lexas ass and squeezed tightly this made Lexa moan even louder. As Lexa went to straddle Clarke, Clarke held her down And broke the kiss

"You awake yet leksa" she said huskily

"Sha" Lexa went to kiss Clarke again but Clarke held her down and propped herself on her elbow again. 

"Good so what's going on" Lexa turned so she was lying on her back. She mumbled in displeasure and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Really klark?" She said annoyed. Clarke chuckled. She rubbed her hand up and down lexas stomach. 

"Sha" she replied. Lexa closed her eyes frustrated at how much Clarke had worked her up.

"Fine what do you want to know" she said in a grumpy tone

"What's the next issue" 

"Alie is going to release missiles in 6 months time" Clarke gasped 

"What! Ok" she took a deep breathe. "Ok we can figure this out tomorrow, what else" 

"Echo has requested Bellamy kom Skaikru help aide us in this battle" Clarke laughed. When Lexa didn't laugh she stopped

"You told her no right leksa?" Lexa didn't answer and continued staring at the ceiling "leksa?" Clarke said in a more firm tone 

"I agreed" leksa said softly. Clarke jumped up from the bed and started pacing. Lexa sat up

"YOU WHAT!!" Clarke yelled "I DO NOT WANT HIM ANY WHERE NEAR US!" She yelled again 

"Klark-" Lexa started but Clarke cut her off

"NO! You do NOT get to say my name like that right now! YOU made a decision regarding a Skaikru member and did NOT consult me about it!" she stopped pacing and turned towards Lexa "I'm overruling you! He is not helping!" She said defiantly 

"Klark you can not overrule me I am the commander" Lexa said calmly 

"I don't care leksa! He can NOT be trusted so I am overruling you as chancellor of the Skaikru I hereby banish bellamy!" Lexa shook her head

"Calm down Klark you are not thinking clearly" Lexa said again in a calm voice

"Do not tell me to calm down leksa" Clarke growled 

"Then please continue yelling" Lexa said sarcastically and rolled her eyes. 

"THIS is not a joke leksa!" 

"I know"

"No you know what I am NOT talking to you! Bellmay is not helping and that is final! Now Leave." 

"No" Lexa stood and crossed her arms

"Leksa." Clarke warned

"No we are talking about this you can not kick me out or yell at me or be angry at me when you do not get your own way klark" Clarke glared at Lexa. Lexa rubbed her eyes. She feels too tired to argue with Clarke right now. "Fine!" Lexa said annoyed while walking towards the door in her underwear 

"What are you doing?" Clarke snapped

"I am doing what you asked klark" 

"Your in your underwear Lexa!" Clarke said through gritted teeth. 

"So" she turned to walk out the door but Clarke ran ahead of her to block the door way. She held up her hands

"Put some damn clothes on Lexa!" Clarke growled 

"Mine have blood all over them klark" Lexa said annoyed. 

"I will get you some of mine then"

"No I will not wear Skaikru clothing and I do not care if anyone sees me in my underwear" she walks towards Clarke to get to the door. 

"Fine" Clarke says as she moves aside so Lexa can leave. Lexa cocks her eyebrow and moves towards the door. Clarke clenches her jaw. She can not believe that Lexa is going to walk though Arcadia almost naked. She watches as She leaves the room. She follows her "where are you going leksa?" 

"To find a bed klark" Lexa replied like she was bored. Clarke clenched her jaw. Looking around to make sure no one can see Her lover near naked. She ran into Lexas back as Lexa came to a stop

"Well hello there beautiful" said the guard on duty. Je had a smug look on his face as He looked Lexa up and down like she was a piece of meat but Lexa just stood there unamused. He whistled and went to talk some more but Clarke having seen the way he looked at her moved forward and punched him in the nose. He fell to the floor holding his probably broken nose. Lexa moved around him and kept walking. Clarke ran ahead and stopped infront of Her and held her by the shoulders. 

"Ok I have changed my mind you can stay in my room" she said quickly and started to move lexas body towards her room but Lexa remained firmly in her spot.

"No klark you have made yourself very clear that you do not want me there" she walked passed Clarke. Clarke followed her 

"Leksa" she warned but Lexa kept walking ignoring her 

Clarke was watching out for more people she did not want anyone else seeing her Her Lexa half naked. She looked ahead and seen Monroe and Octavia talking. They both stopped talking and practically had to pick their jaws up off the floor at their heda walking through the halls of Arcadia in her underwear.

"Well well well" Monroe said as Lexa stopped infront of them. Her head held high and arms behind her back. Monroe looked her commander up and down while Octavia just looked amused. She looked to Clarke and had to hold back a chuckle. She looked pissed. "Can we help you heda " Monroe said in a flirty tone. Clarke clentched her jaw. 

"What is your name?" Lexa asked

"Monroe, heda and may I say it is a pleasure meeting you" she smirked 

"Please call me Lexa" Clarke moved infront of Lexa and right up to Monroe 

"No! She will be calling you by your title" Monroe held up her hands. Octavia chuckled but stopped when Clarke sent her a death glare 

"Monroe I need a bed you see my lover did not get her own way she yelled and screamed at me and kicked me out of her room" Clarke rolled her eyes

"Oh ok well I have a spare bed" Monroe smirked Clarke pushed Monroe up against the wall. Octavia pulled her back 

"Enough leksa let's go back to my room" Clarke said through her teeth. Lexa cocked her head to the side. The door behind them opened with a sleeping looking Raven standing at the door. She chuckled 

"My cousin is hot! Way to go princess " said Raven amused by the scene

"Leksa" Clarke said through gritted teeth

"Klark" Lexa drawled 

"Raven!" said Raven Amused "cousin why are you naked?" Raven said rubbing her eyes

"Well apparently the commander was kicked out by her lover because she didn't get her own way " said Monroe. Raven stopped what she was doing then laughed. Clarke glared at her but Raven kept of laughing till she couldn't breathe

"Oh that is classic!" She said wiping the tears from her eyes. Lexa just stood there like she wasn't naked infront of her friends looking smug

"Heda we have a spare bed in mine and Lincolns room" said Octavia

"Yeah I have a spare bed too cousin" said Raven

" everyone stop offering the commander a bed! It is completely inappropriate " Clarke growled

"Would you rather we let her sleep in the cold chancellor" Harper said with her eyebrow raised. Clarke glared at her. If looks could kill Harper would be dead.

"Harper has a point Klark, is this not what you wanted? if I can not sleep in your bed or anyone of these people's bed where would you like me to sleep?" Lexa said amused

"My room" Clarke said in low tone "leksa I will not play these games!" Clarke said raising her voice 

"I am not playing games klark I am simply doing as you asked and now I am finding another place to rest" Clarke looked between Lexa and her friends. She caught Monroe looking at Lexa again.

"Monroe I swear if you look at her again I will gouge your eyes out of your skull" Monroe quickly averted her eyes

"Do you decide now who gets to look at me klark?" Lexa asks 

"Leksa let's go back to my room and talk" Clarke said annoyed.

"Do you get to decided when we talk also klark. As I recall I tried to talk to you but you kicked me out?" Clarke groaned and threw her hands up in the air.

"You made a decision regarding a Skaikru member and did not consult me leksa"

"I need not consult anyone I laike heda" Lexa growled. Clarke rolled her eyes

"Can we please talk about this in my room" Clarke said in a even tone

"No" Lexa said simply

"No?" 

"Sha. No" Clarke tilted her head up so she was looking at the ceiling. She closed her eyes

"Leksa Beja" Clarke growled. Lexa rolled her eyes

"No"

"You are so damn stubburn leksa kom trikru!" Clarke yelled

"As are you klark kom Skaikru! It is truely infuriating! You are infuriating and frustrating and you have a temper when you do not get your own way!" Lexa yelled back. 

Raven Octavia and Monroe chuckled. Clarke moved toward Raven and pushed her in the room and closed the door she then turned to Monroe and Octavia 

"Both of you leave. Now." They both nodded and scurried off. Clarke walked up to Lexa . "If you do not want to stay in my room then fine but please put some clothes on leksa"

"Why Ravens room is right there and the only person who seems to have a problem with me having no clothes on is you" Lexa snapped

"Leksa I do not want you walking around half naked for everyone to see and I do not want you sharing a bed with another"

"Why?" Lexa asked. Clarke moved towards Lexa and pushed her up against the wall and looked Lexa in her big beautiful emerald eyes

"Cause you are mine!" Lexa smirked and grabbed Clarke behind her neck and bought their lips together. Clarke put her leg in between Lexa and added pressure. Lexa moaned and bit Clarkes lip gently.

"Mm leksa" said Clarke as she ran her hands up lexas stomach hand the around her waist to grab her ass like she knew lexas would like. Lexa moaned again. 

"Ewww get a room" said Raven laughing. Clarke broke the kiss and turned to Raven 

"Raven!" Clarke warned. Raven closed her door laughing. Clarke turned back towards Lexa and ran her hand gently over lexas neck and sighed "I'm sorry leksa. I do not trust Bellamy and I stand by what I said you should have ran it by me first. But I am sorry I made demands off you and kicked you out of my room. I just really don't trust him leksa" she sighed

"You can trust me Klark" Lexa said softly with sad eyes. Clarke frowned 

"I do trust you leksa. Why would you think I don't" Clarke asked cupping her cheek

"I trust echo Klark I trust her when she tells me Bellamy could be of use and I trust that if he needs to be put in line that echo will do so. I trust her" Clarke leans her forehead against lexas 

"Your right. I'm sorry leksa. Please come back to my room" Lexa nodded and gave Clarke another kiss. Clarke held lexas hand and led her back to her room. She passed the guard that Clarke had punched in the face. He nodded at her as they continued to walk. When they got the the bedroom Lexa pushed Clarke up against the door and kissed nibbled at Clarkes neck. "You are mine too Clarke " she said as she continued her assault on Clarkes neck. 

Lexa moved forwarding backing Clarke into the bed until she was laying down on top of Clarke. She looked at Clarke 

"I love you klark" Clarke smiled and kissed Lexa gently

"I love you too leksa"


	5. Chapter 5

"Ok ok ok. Let me get his straight cousin. Alie is going to launch Missile in 6 months time?" Raven said. Everyone was sitting around the council chambers now. Lexa at the front of course with Murphy and emori behind her. Clarke to her right. Also in the room was Raven, monty, Abby, Kane, Octavia, Lincoln, echo and Bellamy. 

"Sha" Lexa replied

"But how? Didn't you defeat her?" Asked monty

"She had already programmed the missiles to launch that is why she wanted everyone to join the city of light. She believed that the only way humanity could save itself was by reducing the population. That is how the first bombs fell" everyone around the room gasped except Clarke and Raven who already knew. 

" how do we stop this" Kane asked no one in particular

"Well we have to find the silos" said Raven. Everyone looked at her waiting for more information "if we can find the silos then we can disable the missiles" she shrugged

"We need to know how many silos there are and where they are" said Clarke 

"Cousin can't you ask our ancestor where these silos are?" Asked Raven

"Hmm" Lexa rubbed her chin considering this "prehaps Raven but I can not garentee that she will know" 

"I might be able to use the satellites?" Raven said unsure "but that's no garentee either" 

"It's a start" said Clarke as she stood up. "It's better then nothing. We need to know where these silos are if we are to plan further" Lexa nodded in agreement

"But first we must attend the the problem that is pike. He must die." Clarke said simply, Clarke nodded in agreement. The rest of the room followed.

"Raven can you get started immediately, I will try contact bekka after I have dealt with pike" Raven nodded and stood and left the council chambers with monty following. 

.................

Outside the gates of Arcadia pike was tied to a tree with a large angry crowd gathered in front of him. In front of this crowd stood Lexa and Clarke. Lexa turned to the crowd

"People we are gathered here to day to witness the execution of Pike kom Skaikru. He is responsible for the slaughter of 300 warriors and the destruction of a near by village. He also attempted to kill the chancellor of Skaikru he failed but and as a result a loyal Skaikru member died protecting her. He also attempted to murder me. Your heda" the crowed booed at Pike and called for his death "he will die by 1000 cuts!" She yelled the crowed cheered.

..........................

Bellamy has watched for 2 hours now at people cutting in to his former leader. Echo stood by him and held his hand. When he was called to make the next cut. When he got up to pike pike looked up. 

"Don't do this son" pike mumbled. Bellamy shook his head "you will regret it"

"The only thing I regret was believing your lies and letting my anger and grief consume me" pike spat on him. Echo moved forward to hit pike but was stopped by Lexa. Echo took a deep breath and backed away. Bellamy lowered his knife to pikes arm and cut. He didn't feel any regret or guilt. Pike deserved to die. He stood away from pike and looked at echo who had her head held high in pride. He smiled at her but she rolled her eyes and smacked him on the back of the head.

.................................

Pike was barely holding on for life so Lexa knew that her and Clarke had to end his life soon they didn't want him to die from anyone else. They both agreed that they would plunge a knife each through his heart at the same time to show unity and also because he caused them both so much grief. They both walked up to pike. Pike looked at Clarke 

"You traitor" he spat. Clarke glared at him. Then Lexa looked at the crowd to address them 

"This coward just called chancellor Griffin. Wanheda. a traitor!" She yelled in amusement so everyone could hear. There was booing and laughing "this so called man who killed one of his own people a traitor! This coward who almost led his people to war has the audacity to call chancellor Griffin. Wanheda a traitor?" Again more laughs and more booing. Lexa shook her head in disbelief and turned toward Pike again. She stood next to Clarke and held her hand. Clarke stepped up to pike.

"You pike are a disgrace of a human being. You will not die Skaikru you die the coward that you are!" She moved up so only he could hear. "You took the lives of 300 sleeping unarmed warriors, you killed Jasper and you almost got away but your mistake was thinking for even a moment that you could try to take Lexa away from me and think that I wouldn't hunt you down" she growled "we will live in peace. Arcadia will prosper and you pike will rot in hell" she spat. He looked at her terrified. Lexa moved up next to Clarke and both at the same time slowly put their knives into his heart, they both watched as the life slowly drained out of him. They both held each other's hand as the crowd roared.


	6. Chapter 6

Lexa was sitting in Clarkes room trying to communicate with becca. She was currently sitting on the bed with her legs crossed trying to concentrate. She opened her eyes and sighed in frustration. Just as she did that Clarke entered the room. She sat behind Lexa so that Lexa was sitting between her legs. She started rubbing lexas shoulders trying to ease her tension. 

"Still nothing?" she asked Lexa softly 

"Sha, it is maddening" she sighed. 

"Hey come here" said Clarke as she wrapped her arms around Lexas waist and pulled her closer. Lexa eased into Clarke. Clarke kissed lexas shoulders. "You are trying to hard leksa" she said gently

"I am trying the normal amount" Lexa said annoyed. Clarke chuckled and kissed lexas neck and made her smile.

"Just try to relax ai hodnes" Lexa nodded and closed her eye feeling at ease in Clarkes arms. She sighed in content. 

....................

When Lexa opened her eyes she expected to be back in Clarkes arms but instead she woke up in the same place she first met becca. The room in space. 

"Hello young one" Lexa startled turning around Quickly looking at becca. "Sorry to startle you" Lexa nodded

"That is quite all right Bekka" becca moved forward and gave Lexa a warm hug. 

"I'm so proud of you young one. You destroyed the city of light. I know why you are here leksa"

"Then you know we are running out of time" 

"Yes"

"Then Beja bekka. Do you know anything about the silos or the missiles?"

"Yes young one. There is 6 silos but only 2 you need to worry about. The other 4 do not have any missiles"

"Do you know where the 2 silos are we need to be concerned about?" Becca nods

"Yes. But your loved one will not be pleased. One of them is located within mount weather." Lexa groaned in frustration 

"If that is true why did the mountain not use it after all these years. They used one as you are well aware"

"This is true young one. That particular silo had different missiles the one used on ton dc was a small missile and that was their last one. The big missile if they were to use it to destroy those around them would also destroy them. Hence why they have not used it." Lexa nods in understanding 

"And the second silo?" 

"Ah yes the second silo is in azgeda, behind the castle or back in my day they called it a mansion. It is where people of high status stayed and the silo was built incase it need to be used to protect those who would stay in the mansion for example royalty" Lexa shook her head

"Klark will not be happy with this either" she sighed. Becca laughed

"I expect not" she raised an eyebrow.

....................................

Clarke was sleeping Soundly with Lexa in her arms. She felt tingling on her neck that was sending warmth to her centre. She moaned. She slowly opened her eyes to see Lexa leaving trails of kisses up and down her neck. When Lexa seen she was a wake she stopped and propped herself up on her elbow smiling down softly at Clarke. Clarke wrapped her arms around lexas waist

"Mm don't stop" she mumbled. Lexa laughed and nuzzled into Clarkes neck. She sucked on Clarkes pulse point. Clarke moaned again and Lexa stopped. Clarke huffed

"I am sorry klark but I have much to tell you" Clarke leaned forward and kissed Lexa on the lips. She flipped them over so that Lexa was on the bottom. Clarke sat up straddling lexas hips. She slowly pulled off her tshirt. Lexa held back a moan and gripped Clarkes hips. Clarke then removed her bra and threw it across the room. She looked at Lexa then smirked waiting for Lexa to make a move but Lexa just layed there enjoying the view. She put one hand behind her head and looked up at Clarke who looked frustrated. She smiled and lifted her eyebrow. Clarke huffed and threw herself on Lexa so she was laying on top of her with her head laying on her chest. Lexa laughed and ran her hands through Clarkes blonde locks and kissed the top of her head. 

"I don't want to talk Leksa" lexa smiled at her Skai prisa and shook her head. 

"I would love nothing more then to lay down here with you all day Ai hodnes but I have spoken to Bekka" Lexa said softly. Clarke lifted herself so she was looking down at Lexa. Lexa told Clarke all the becca had told her. Clarke sat up and put her bra and shirt back on. She sat on the bed and leaned forward on her knees

"We have to go back to the mountain?" She said in a low voice. Lexa moved so she was standing infront of her.

"Sha but you do not have to go anywhere in fact I think it is best if you stay here" Clarke stood up quickly

"No" she said in a firm tone. She walked over to the table to get a glass of water.

"Klark I think-"

"I said no leksa!" Clarke growled 

"Why will you not ever listen to reason klark" Lexa said as she threw her hands up in the air

"Reason? You think it's reasonable to leave me here" she asked angrily

"Sha" Clarke rolled her eyes and headed out of the tent "history repeating itself I see" Lexa snapped. Clarke stopped and turned towards Lexa

"What is that suppose to mean?" Clarke snapped back

"It means yet again here we are having another disagreement and you are about to leave because you do not like what I am saying" 

"You mean what you are dictating" Clarke snapped.

"I am the commander klark I know what is best" Lexa tried to reason

"Is that so commander? Hmm then tell me this are you going to ask anyone else to stay behind? Octavia? Lincoln? Bellamy? Any of your warriors?" Lexa looked away as she knew what Clarke was getting at. "No you wouldn't. Just me! Do you think I am weak?" 

"You are not a warrior!" Clarke looked hurt thinking Lexa didn't think she was strong enough to take care of herself. Clarke walked right up to Lexa and backed her up against the table 

"Let me make myself very clear leksa. I will only say this once. We will have many disagreements in our life together we will argue and I will get angry and you will get broody but let me make one thing very clear that I will not change my mind on in any way shape or form. you will never and I mean never leave me behind because the day you do that I will not forgive you like I did once before. You will get no more chances. I will not be left behind while you are out there risking your life because you think I am some weak child that needs to be protected! We will fight together. As partners. As equals or we will not be together at all" Lexa swallows the lump in her throat as Clarke left in a rush. She let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding. She sat down at the table. And shook her head thinking about her stubborn Skai prisa


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought some of us could use an update

Octavia is outside of the walls of Arcadia when she sees a very angry Clarke Griffin storm out of the gate towards the Forrest. She rushes after Clarke 

"Hey Clarke wait up!" Octavia yells. But Clarke ignores her and moves quickly toward the Forest. Octavia catches up and walks beside her. They walk for almost one hour in silence. Everyone now and then when Octavia would look at Clarke she would be shaking her head or mumbling something under her breath but Octavia never said anything. She knew if Clarke wanted to tell her what was wrong Octavia would know already. Octavia looks up when she hears the rushing of water. She looks beside her towards Clarke who doesn't slow down. Clarke takes off her shirt and throws it to the floor. She then takes of off one boot after another still while walking and throws them away from her. Then lastly come her pants. Octavia picks each item up trying to keep up with Clarke at the same time. Clarke makes a run for the river and jumps in. Octavia stands by the water and waits for Clarke to resurface. When she does Octavia sits down and sighs in relief. 

Clarke runs her hands through her wet hair and groans in frustration letting the cool water try to calm her down. She looks at Octavia who is sitting by the water looking amused.

"Leksa is the most infuriating person I have ever met in my entire life!" Clarke says throwing her hands up in the air. Octavia chuckled and lent back on her elbows relaxing. 

"What did heda do now Clarke" she asked with a smile on her face. Clarke went under the water again to cool off before she started talking about Lexa. 

"What did she do? Well she tried to tell me to stay behind while everyone else goes searching for the damn silos!" 

"Why?" Octavia asked 

"Because its safer and she thinks I'm not capable of protecting myself" Clarke said sarcastically. Octavia laughed

"Well she does love you Clarke" Clarke shook her head

"No! No O you do not get to take her side! She is being so unreasonable! It's so frustrating!" Clarke groaned out

"I'm not taking sides princess. I'm just saying. Heda loves you. She doesn't want you to get hurt although I think it's stupid that she wants to leave you behind and I think she knows you can take care of yourself but I can kind of understand why she wants to leave you behind" 

"I can take care of myself Octavia" Clarke snapped. Octavia held her hands up

"Whoa calm down princess believe me I know you can" Clarke sighed

"Sorry" Clarke said sincerely

"It's ok Clarke, I get it" Clarke smiled at her friend and got out of the water to sit next to her.

"I don't want to be separated from her again. From anyone really" Clarke said softly

"Then you need to tell her that princess. Did you? Or did you have a tantrum and walk away?" Octavia looked at Clarke amused knowing the answer. 

"Maybe" Clarke looked away

"Clarke seriously I promised you that I wouldn't comment on yours and lexas relationship but this has to stop. You can't always get your own way princess"

"I know that Octavia!" Clarke snapped "she is telling me I have to stay behind Octavia!" Clarke raised her voice. Tears starting gathering in her eyes "she thinks I'm weak" she said softly. She turned her head and wiped away the tear that fell so Octavia couldn't see. Octavia moved closer to her and bought her into a hug

"Princess. That woman. The way she looks at you" Octavia chuckled "she looks at you like you hung the moon. She does not think you are weak" Clarke nodded rested her head on Octavia shoulder.

.............................

Lexa was pacing her tent with Murphy sitting at the table watching his sister who has been ranting and raving about Clarke for the past hour. 

"She is the most stubborn! Infuriating person I have ever come across brother, honestly I have meant all types of people in my life but klark" Lexa shook her head in disbelief "she is like no other!" Lexa stops pacing and looks at her brother who is sitting there with a smirk on his face and who has yet to comment on anything she has said "have you not got anything to say" she huffs

"Sister what did you expect?" He asked amused

"I expect her to be reasonable" Lexa snapped. Murphy laughed. "What is funny?" Murphy laughed. 

"Your asking your loved one to stay behind why you go on a dangerous life threatening mission to search for silos? You want to leave her behind and you think Clarke is being unreasonable?" He asked amused

"When you put it that way brother it sounds stupid" 

"Ok sis, tell me in a way it doesn't sound stupid?" He asked with a smirk. She grunted

"It's for her safety and her sanity!" Lexa snapped

"Whether you leave her here or she goes with you she will always get herself in trouble it follows that woman around" Lexa stopped pacing and slumped herself next to Murphy at the table 

"I can not lose her bro" she said softly with tears in her eyes. Murphy held her hand

"I bet she feels the same way. Look sis your both stronger together. I understand where she is coming from. You tried to leave me behind to" referring to her going into the city of light and then asking him to kill her if it didn't go as planed. he looked away from Lexa to hide the pain in his face

"Brother, I had no choice" Murphy shook his head

"But we all do lex. We all choose to follow you and Clarke. Clarke chooses to stand beside you rather then be left behind. I know you are the commander but you can't make those types of decisions for us"

"I can not have anyone die for me I can not lose another person I care about" Lexa lent for on her elbow and had her head resting in the palms of her hand. 

"You can't make that choice for us" he repeated. Lexa rolled her eyes she knows her brother is right but it's still annoying.

"Heda" a guard interrupted 

"Enter" she said as she stood up. He bowed

"Heda I followed wanheda like you asked. wanheda is by the river with Octavia Kom skaikru she is safe and is swimming" Lexa nodded

"Thank you warrior that is all" he bowed as she left. She made her way to Clarkes room to wait for her stubborn Skai prisa


	8. Chapter 8

Clarke walks into her room and looks around hoping that Lexa was here. She wasn't. She sighed. Clarke and Octavia stayed near the river for most of the day. She enjoyed it but the entire time she was wishing Lexa was there. She sat down on the bed with her head in her hands when the bathroom door opened. Clarke jumped from her bed with her knife in her hand. She relaxed when she seen it was lexa. Lexa stood at the bathroom door wrapped up in a towel. Her wet hair was on the left side of her shoulder. She looked breathtaking.

"Hello klark" Lexa said softly 

"Hi" Clarke said. Still gaping at the near naked commander

"Did you have a nice swim klark" Lexa said as she sat down on the edge of the bed trying to untangled her curls

"You knew where I was?" Lexa stopped and looked up at Clarke confused 

"Of course klark" Clarke smiled at the fact that Lexa will always protect her even when they are fighting. She sat down next to Lexa and put her hand on lexas knee needing to touch her having not seen her all day. Lexa cover Clarkes hand with her own. "I am sorry klark" Lexa said softly 

"Me too" Lexa lied back on the bed and held open her arms. Clarke quickly removed everything but her underwear and crawled towards Lexa. She threw her arms around lexas waist and buried her nose in Lexas neck. Lexa started playing with Clarkes hair

"I am so afraid of losing you Ai hodnes. I know you can take care of yourself you are the strongest person I know. I am truely sorry. I want you by my side but I worry that you will get hurt not just physically I worry about you going into the mountain again" Clarke propped herself up on her elbow. She parted the towel slightly so she could rub soothing circles on lexas toned stomach. She looked down to Lexa 

"I know you worry Leksa but I can't and won't be away from you again. I can't go through that again Ai hodnes. Ai hud Yu in." Lexa pulled Clarke down to kiss her. 

"I love you too klark" Lexa pushed Clarke back then straddled her. She looked down to her Skai prisa who had a black bra on and black boy shorts. She sat up and ran her hands up and down Clarkes stomach Clarke moaned softly and ran her hands up lexas thighs under her towel. She put her hands on lexas hips and squeezed tightly. Lexa moved her hands over Clarkes breast closed her eyes and moaned. Clarke couldn't take it anymore she ripped off lexas towel and flipped them. She held lexas hands above her head and starting sucking of lexas pulse point while grinding into her centre

"You are so sexy leksa" Clarke whispered into lexas ear. "I need you" she said huskily. She took one of lexas hands and pushed it to her underwear and moaned loudly when Lexa fingers brushed over her clit. 

"Klark" Lexa almost came undone feeling how wet Clarke was. Clarke grabbed lexas fingers then plunged it into herself. When Lexa started thrusting in and out at a slow pace Clarke let go of lexas hands and cupped lexas breasts Clarke stated to grind down on lexas fingers while moaning in to lexas neck. 

"Oh my god. Lexa!" Clarke yelled out. She barley waited before her orgasm subsided before she quickly moved between lexas legs and pushed her tongue in to the commanders very wet centre. Lexas eyes rolled to the back of her head as she could feel Clarke sucking and biting and licking her to oblivion. She knew she wasn't going to last long and she didn't care. She put both her hands through Clarkes hair as she screamed out Clarkes name. Her hips were bucking uncontrollably as she came a second time. 

Clarke moved up lexas body and layed down completely on top of her both trying to catch their breath. Her head was resting in the crook of lexas neck. Both were trying to catch their breath. Lexa rubbed Clarkes back. Clarke closed her eyes. She feels so content.

"I love you so much leksa. You don't ever get to leave me behind" Lexa took hold of Clarkes chin and tilted her head so she could look into those very blue eyes

"I will always worry for you klark but I promise I will never leave you willingly"

"This won't be our only battle Lexa I need to know that you won't try this crap again" Lexa sighed. 

"Klark. Please try to understand Ai hodnes. I am heda and because of that I have a target on my back all the time. That means that anyone I care about also has a target on their back. I love you klark. I do not want to lose you. I would not ask you to stay if I did not think it was for your protection. I know you can take care of yourself but it still worrys me and it always will so I will always ask you to remain behind instead of going to battle" Clarke planted a gentle kiss on lexas lips 

"I know. I understand. But my answer will always be the same leksa" Lexa smiled

"But I will never stop asking you to stay back klark" Clarke chuckled 

"And I will never agree to it" Lexa rolled her eyes

"Klark? I think we both need to handle are disagreements better" Lexa kissed her

"I agree" Clarke sighed. She looked up at Lexa "I need to stop walking away I know this but leksa you have to stop dictating what you think is right for me I'm not one of your subjects" she said softly 

"I know Ai hodnes. I swear to you I will try not to dictate your choices"

"And I swear I will try not to walk away" Clarke propped herself on her elbows Looking into lexas green eyes. She strokes the side of her face gently and smiles. Lexa closes her eyes and leans into the touch. Clarke watched as Lexa fell asleep with a smile on her face


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ppl just updating today as I won't be able to over next week with Christmas and all. Have a great Christmas and thank you for reading

Clarke stood in front of the door at mount weather. She felt nervous which was making her feel sick which in turn was pissing her off. Lexa stayed by her side the entire trip there occasionally knocking her knee lightly to bring her out of her thoughts. She appreciated it always giving her a soft smile to let her know she was ok. The group that was assisting them included. Octavia, Lincoln, monty, Harper, Bellamy, echo, Raven, Murphy and Emori. Clarke suggested Kane and Abby stay behind to help run Arcadia not really trusting anyone else to do the job. So here she stands again in front of these doors. The same uncertainty, the same fear she felt before she had to kill an entire popular. She sighed. She looked back to see the group setting up there tents and supplies. She seen Murphy and emori putting up the commander tent. Octavia, Lincoln, monty and harper were putting up the rest. Bellamy and echo were unloading supplies from the horses and Raven sat on a log near by resting her leg, the trip to the mountain was rough for her but she would deny it otherwise. Behind Raven stood Lexa. She was leaning her shoulder against a tree looking at Clarke with concern. Clarke turned back towards the mountain.

...............................

 

Lexa walked up behind Clarke. She felt uneasy being in almost the same spot were she abandoned Clarke. But swallowed it down. 

"I never thought I would be here again" Clarke sighed. "I don't know if I want to walk in and see all those bodies again leksa, all the death I caused" Lexa moved forward to stand next to Clarke and held her hand. 

"There are no bodies left Ai hodnes" Clarke looked to Lexa with a frown "when I heard what had happened I came back here with a group on gona. We removed all the bodies and set up pyres so their souls could be free" Clarke swallowed the lump in her throat. She put her arms around lexas neck and cuddled into her neck. 

"Thank you" she whispered. Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarkes waist. She rubbed soothing circles on Clarkes back. 

"There is no need to thank me klark" she pulled back from Clarke and kissed her on the lips. "Come we have traveled all day we will sleep and get to work at first light" Clarke nodded and let Lexa lead her by the hand to her tent which was now up. Lexa stopped suddenly. The hairs on the back of her neck standing up. 

"Lincoln gather everyone and meet in my tent now" she demanded. She pulled Clarke beside her protectively and continued to the tent

"Leksa?" 

"We are being watched" Lexa said as she stood at the table. Everyone entered the tent and stood around waiting for their heda to address them

"Heda did you feel it?" Lincoln asked

"Sha. We are being watched" 

"What! How? There is no one alive in that mountain. Right?" Said Raven

"No I have been concerned about this heda" Bellamy added "when I was in mount weather there were people who could walk freely out of the mountain. I assumed they got what they needed from your people. I wondered where they went" Clarkes blood ran cold 

"There are survivors" said monty softly. Harper held his hand

"Look if might be ice nation it honestly could be anyone" said Octavia 

"No. Bellamy is right. If Emerson lived their would be others as well" said Clarke 

"Well what the hell do they want?" Said Raven frustrated "why haven't they just killed us" Lexa looked at Clarke 

"Because they don't want all of us. They want Klark" Clarke kept her head down looking at the table.

"Yeah well they are gonna have to go through me first" growled Octavia who quickly went and stood by Clarke and looked around as though they were gonna be attacked any moment. 

"I say we let them" Clarke said

"WHAT!" Lexa yelled "that is not happening Clarke" Lexa warned 

"Ok everyone listen. They want me right? Well they will most likely get me when we are sleeping. I say we pretend like we are not being watched and let them think they have a chance of getting me but we will be ready for their attack" Lexa shook her head

"No it is to risky klark"

"Heda" Octavia said softly "I want to protect the princess too but I think she is right. If they want her bad enough they will come for her at night when they think we are all sleeping" Bellamy stood beside Octavia 

"They will use tear gas" said Bellamy. Raven smirked 

"And I bought enough masks for everyone" leksa started pacing 

"I do not like this" Lexa said. Echo walked in her path

"It is a good plan heda"

"Everyone give us 5 minutes then return" Clarke said with authority. When everyone left Clarke moved up to Lexa and held her tight "it's a good plan leksa"

"No it's risky and I will not risk your life" she moved away from Clarke but Clarke held her from behind and kissed her neck. 

"Leksa?" Lexa turned around quickly 

"I said no Klark" she warned. Clarke squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her first. She took a deep breath

"Do you see me right now leksa" Lexa looked at her confused "see I am keeping my promise to not walk out on you when we have a disagreement. You are not keeping yours Ai hodnes" Lexa stopped pacing at the table and bent down both her hands flat on the table waiting for her blood to stop boiling

"Klark you are asking me to put your life at risk" 

"That is my decision leksa" Lexa took a deep breath and then hit everything off the table. She felt Clarke behind her and she turned around

"Fine but we do this my way Klark" Clarke nodded and moved forward slowly. She wrapped her arms around lexas waist and lent her head on her shoulder. Lexa was stiff for a couple of minutes just standing there not reciprocating her embrace but after a couple of minutes Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarkes back and started leaving little kisses on Clarkes forhead. Clarke looked into lexas eyes she pressed her head again lexas forhead and slowly lent in for a kiss. 

"Times up sis" Murphy called. Lexa groaned as she stood back from Clarke 

"Enter" she replied


	10. Chapter 10

The sun has set and the campsite that has been set up out front of mount weather is quiet. Too quit. All that can be heard is the crickets and rustling of the leaves from the small breeze that makes is way through the thick bushes. The fire can also be heard crackling away. Clarke lay in her bed on her stomach with her hands under her pillow holding on to her knife ready for an attack, listening out for anything that sounds threatening. She can feel the adrenalin course through her body waiting in anticipation for the last mountain men to attack but all she hears is those damn crickets the stupid breeze though the trees and the annoying crackling of the fire. She is getting impatient and nervous. She sighs and turns her head to the right where she spots Lexa who is hidden in the corner of the tent she is squatting in fighting stance with her 2 swords drawn. Her face paint make her green eyes stand out even in the dark of night she can make out her red sash that is flowing down beside her, sitting in front of her is a gas mask. It amazes Clarke how long she has been in that position. It's been almost 2 hours. Lexa has her eyes closed most probably listening so she can be prepared for the attack. She looks calm and relaxed and Clarke just lays there in absolute awe of this beautiful creature. She smiles softly. Lexa must have felt her eyes on her cause as she smiled she opened her eyes and looked at Clarke even in this serious possibly deadly situation she smiles back a smile that sends warmth to her very soul. She immediately feels at ease. It amazes her the effect that Lexa has on her. It used to scare her but now, now she accepts it wholeheartedly. She turns her head away from Lexa and listens again.

......................

Murphy and emori are sitting high in a tree close to camp watching over it as instructed by Lexa. They sneak out of their tent in the darkness. Murphy is listening intently as trained by Titus his mentor and father figure. Emori can tell he is on edge worried yet again about his sister. She looks at him look around constantly for any sign of danger. She shakes her head and smiles. He looks at her and rolls her eyes and continues to look out. She leaned over a pressed a loving kiss to his cheek and went back to watching with him.

......................

Bellamy and echo are crouched behind a tree all in black. Bellamy has a rifle and is looking though his scope while echo has got her back up against a tree with 2 short blades in each hand ready to run to danger. Bellamy huffs in irritation as it's been just over 2 hours. Echo rolls her eyes and slaps the back of his head. He runs the back of his head and frowns at her. She hold her finger up to her lips shushing him then nods towards the campsite. He gets the message and goes back to watching through the scope shaking his head but with a grin on his face

 

......................

Raven is in Lincolns and Octavias tent. She is lying on the bed feeling completely useless. She is suppose to be pretending to sleep while Lincoln and Octavia are hiding in the tent. But she can't sleep worrying about Clarke and Lexa. Clarke is like a sister to her and Lexa well Lexa is family. There history goes way back apparently. She looks to Lincoln and Octavia who already have their gas mask on. She feels for her gas mask under the blanket that is hidden. She scoffs internally and curses her damn leg. She wants to be able to do more to help but as it currently stands she is a distraction. She looks to Octavia who is in the corner of the tent twirly her knife out of nervousness worried about Clarke. She watches Lincoln reach over to her and grab her wrist gently. She immediately stops and nods at him. Again Raven sighs wondering if she will ever love again or be loved. She wipes the tear that drops for her eye

 

.......................

Monty and Harper were in their tent. Lexa suggested the make a slight cut in the tent so they could peak out and keep watch. Lexa had their tent set up the furtherest away from the campsite so the could oversee. Monty was armed with a rifle same as Harper. Harper had her gun pointed at the front of the tent entrance while monty was looking through the cut in the tent watching the campsite. Both of them had gas masks on.

............................... 

Lexa had her eyes closed listening for the mountain men. She had to block out all the worries she had about the ambush. Her eyes snapped open when she heard a twig snap in the distance. She looked over to Clarke. She can see her frozen in place as her hand reached under her pillow for her knife . Lexa smirked knowing she must have heard it too, it eased her mind a small fraction. She stood up slowly and backed to the edge of the tent and put on the gas mask as instructed by Raven. She held her swords in fighting position. 2 gas cans rolled into the tent and Lexa grinned and watched 2 mountain men hurry past her into the tent they looked to the bed and walked to the bed slowly guns raised they slowly lowered there guns.

"Stupid bitch" spat the first mountain man the other laughed "commander of death my ass look at her lying there like a helpless animal" Lexa slowly stalked up behind them like they were her pray. She felt her blood boiled at the insults about her Skai prisa. With the sword in her left hand she stabbed the man that insulted Clarke with her right hand she hit the other guard over the head hard enough to knock him out. Clarke quickly sat up in her bed and quickly put on the gas mask gasping for breath. Lexa ran to the bed and check her over

"I'm fine leksa" she said catching her breath. Lexa nodded and walked to the entrance of the tent. Murphy and Emori ran in with 2 mountain men dragging behind them. Murphy ran to leksa checking for signs of injury.

"I'm fine brother" Murphy smiled "take their guns and bound that one" she pointed to the guard she knocked out. When she walked out of the tent she seen Bellamy and echo make their way towards them. 

"Three dead guards near us commander" said Bellamy. Octavia Lincoln and Raven hurried out their tent and stopped when they seen their commander.

"They really wanted her didn't they cousin. There are 4 dead guards in this tent." Harper and monty came out from their tent. 

"And 2 in this one heda" said Harper. Lexa shook her head. 

"Sha, I left one alive to question" said Lexa calmly they all followed her back to her tent just as she was about to enter Murphy dragged the unconscious mountain man out of the entrance. He pulled off his mask

"Can't stand this thing any longer sister" Clarke followed behind him and took off her mask. She looked down at the guard. She looked sad. Lexa shook her head and made her way towards Clarke she grabbed her face and pulled her in for a chase kiss. She pulled back to look in Clarkes eyes "pay no mind to what that fool said hodnes" Clarke wrapped her arms around lexas waist and layed her head on lexas shoulder 

"I love you" she said simply 

"And I you Klark kom Skai kru" she pulled back "let us question this coward" Clarke nodded in agreement. Emori moved towards the man and ripped off his mask. Clarke gasped 

"Emerson?" She said in disbelief, just as she said that his eyes snapped open and he lunged at Clarke but Lexa stood in front of her and hit him square in his nose. Bellamy jumped on his back as echo kicked at Emerson knees. He fell to the dirt hard. Octavia moved forward and gagged him. Lexa tuned to look at Clarke she was pale like she had seen a ghost. 

"Get him up!" She yelled. She walked towards him slowly and then head but him. He grunted in pain as he fell to his knees. She grabbed him by the throat and stood him up "listen carefully you coward! If you do not talk I will cut out your tongue as you will be of no use to me" Emersons eyes widen "do I make myself clear" she growled. He just looked at her and didn't answer. She kneed him in his crouch as he fell to his knees she grabbed him by the hair and dragged him to the nearest boulder. She threw him on it so he was on his stomach. Murphy and Emori held him down. She pulled out her small blade held his hand flat against the rock looked him in the eye then cut off his middle finger. He screamed in pain as the blood poured from his hand. She tuned him over and held him by his throat she looked him dead in his widen eyes "I will ask again. Do. I. Make. My self clear?" She growled. He nodded quickly "good" she said calmly. "Get him out of my sight and get him ready for question" she said to no one in particular as she made her way back to Clarke.


	11. Chapter 11

Bellamy and echo had Emerson tired to a tree. Lincoln stopped Emerson finger from bleeding anymore so he could be questioned as requested by his heda. Clarke asked to be left alone a minute to gather her thoughts and Lexa complied. She was sitting on a bolder away from Emerson but close enough to keep an eye at him. She was glaring at him gripping her sword. 

"Careful sister you might burn a hole through his head with that death glare" Murphy joked. He sat down next to her.

"Not now brother I am not in the mood" she was angry. 

"Must be weird huh" she looked at him curiously "this man, if you want to call him that, made you the deal that kinda broke Clarkes heart huh" he said softly. 

"Weird is not the word I would use but yes I know what you are saying" 

"Where is Clarke" he asked

"She asked me to leave here be so I am" she snapped. Murphy held up his hands. She sighed "sorry brother" he nodded

"It's ok. I understand" she smiled softly at him. 

 

........................

Clarke was pacing her tent. She couldn't believe that Emerson was here, he was banished. She wants to stick her dagger in his heart. This man is the reason why all those people in mount weather had to die. This man was the reason why Lexa left. She stopped pacing so she could calm her self by taking deep breaths.

"Fuck it!" She growled. Clarke stomped her way out of the tent she didn't look at anything around her she only had one destination in mind. She didn't hear Lexa calling her name as she walked up to Emerson, Bellamy stood in her way but she hit him in the face and knocked him out. She strode up to Emerson who was smirking at her. She grabbed her dagger and held it high. She seen the fear in his eyes as she was bringing the dagger down to his heart but before she could she felt herself being tackled to the ground. She screamed in frustration and tried to get whomever it was on her off. She held her dagger and swiped it the persons arm. She herd someone hiss in pain. She was flipped over on her stomach her dagger taken out of her hand and thrown in front of her face. She looked at it and seen that it was covered in black blood. She gasped and stopped struggling "Lexa?" She said as she swallowed the lump in her throat. Octavia picked up the dagger she felt who ever was on her get off her. Clarke stood up quickly and turned around. Lexa stood in front of her with hurt in her eyes. Lexa held her hand over her arm where there was a deep slash wound. She took a step forward but Lexa took a step back. 

"Octavia" Lexa said her voice cracked. Octavia looked at her. "Take Klark back to the tent" she said with a bit more authority 

"Sha heda" she said as she grabbed Clarke by the elbow gently trying to pull her from her spot. 

"Leksa" she said softly. But Lexa turned her back and headed towards Lincoln. 

"Come on princess" Octavia said softly "leave her be yeah" Clarke just nodded. And walked away with Octavia

When Clarke got to the tent she fell back on the bed and cried. Octavia sat next to her. Murphy burst into the tent and started to walk towards Clarke with anger in his eyes. Octavia blocked him.

"You cut her!! What the fuck is wrong with you!" He yelled. Octavia pushed him back

"Back off Murphy" he pushed her back 

"Fuck off Octavia she just cut Lexa. Her so called lover! My sister and your fucking heda! Do not tell me to back off!" Clarke just lay there with tears rolling down her face.

"Brother!" Murphy heard from a distance. There was warning in her voice. He looked at Clarke and scoffed. 

"You stay away from her" he warned. He quickly left the tent. 

..............................

Raven lead Lexa to Lincolns tent.

"Echo and you Bellamy stay here and keep an eye on the coward" she called over her shoulder.

"Sha heda" echo walked to Bellamy and helped him stand up. Lexa sat down on the bed in the tent and Raven sat next to her on the side that wasn't injured. Monty and Harper walked in after Lincoln helping him get ready to stitch up Lexa. 

"Thank you, I can take it from here" he said to them. They left and gave a nod to Lexa who smiled back at them. Emori walked in and check her arm

"Where is Murphy?" Lexa asked. When emori didn't answer she knew exactly where he was "brother!" She yelled a warning loud enough for anyone in the camp to hear. Emori left to go find him. Raven looked at Lexa concerned. 

"Starting to worry for me Raven kom skaikru" she said playfully. Raven rolled her eyes and nudged her shoulder 

"Never cousin" she replied. "She didn't mean it" she said softly. Lexa looked away

"I know" she replied as Lincoln starting to stitch up the wound. Murphy came into the tent followed by Emori. He kneeled down in front of her

"Are you ok" he asked

"I will be. Can you start questioning the coward?" He nodded. He lent forward and kissed her on the top of her head. She closed her eyes keeping the tears at bay she did not want to cry. Raven held her hand. Lexa squeezed her hand back and smiled at her. "This is why I did not want her to come" Raven chuckled

"She is stubborn"

"Yes she is" she says sadly. 

...............................

"Where is the silo?" Murphy asked. Emerson didn't reply just like he hasn't for the past 30 minutes no matter how much Murphy lays into. As he was about to punch him again Lexa was beside him. Arms behind her back chin in the air. He looked at his sister proudly. He smirked at Emerson. "Your going to wish you would have told me" he squeezed lexas shoulder then moved back. 

"You are going to tell me where the silo is" she stated calmly. He laughed

"No I'm not" Lexa grinned at him

"Well we have 19 attempts left" Emerson looked at her confused 

"What?" He snapped 

"Well it is simple Emerson you have 10 toes and now 9 fingers. Every time you do not answer me then I am going to cut one off. When I run out of fingers and toes then I'll cut out your tongue and let you go" she snarled at him. His eyes widened "so here goes attempt number 1. Where is the missile silo and how many more of there are you?" Emerson stood there with fear in his eyes. "Have it your way then" she picked up her dagger and held his hand against the tree

"NO! Wait!" He yelled. She looked at him and smiled. Then cut off his thumb. He screamed in pain. 

"I warned you" 

"Ok please no more" he begged. 

"Attempt number 2. Where is the missile silo and how many more of there are you" 

"Ok ok, just no more" she stood waiting for an answer. "The silo is at the top of the mountain, you can't get to it by elevator you have to take the stairs and there are 5 more" 

"And how are your people walking around without masks on" he looked at her frightened, she scoffed. "You have been taking more of our people" she shook her head. "Where are they" she growled

"There is a room near the silo they are in there" Lexa turned to echo who looked just as disgusted as she was. Bellamy had his arm wrapped around her waist tryin to calm her.

"Echo go tell wanheda that the kill is hers and yours" she nodded and ran to the tent

"No! I told you what you wanted" he begged. Lexa walked up to him so she was standing in his face

"Yes you did and even after the atrocities you and your people have caused I let you walk out alive! I let you live and how do you respond! You try to take Klark" 

"She killed my people!" He screamed

"And how many of mine did you kill?" She shook her head in disgust "you deserve to die" Lexa heard echo and Clarke come up behind her. She wasn't ready to talk to Clarke yet so she walked past her. Clarke tried to grab her arm but she shook it off and walked behind her. Echo looked at Clarke 

"Wanheda this kill is yours" she said sincerely. She placed her hand on echo shoulders

"No echo. I was not harmed by them as you were. Please you do it" she said softly. Echo nodded and walked up to Emerson. She held dagger over his heart

"For our people!" She said as she pushed in the dagger. They all watched as the life drained from his face. Echo didn't move from her spot so Bellamy walked up beside her. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. He placed his hand on her shoulder and lead her away. 

"Well that was fun" said Raven to break the tension. Everyone shook their heads 

"Everyone meet in my tent in 30 minutes to discuss the new plan" they all nodded and walked away. 

...................................

Lexa moved in front of her war table with a map Clarke had drawn of mount weather thinking of the best way to get in. She looked up as Clarke enters the tent. Lexa ignored her and went back to studying the map. Clarke moved up beside her and lightly touched the wound she had given lexa in her state of rage. She felt the tears pool in her eyes. Lexa shook of her touch.

"I am busy" is all Lexa said without looking at her 

"Beja leksa" she tried to touch Lexa again but Lexa moved away from her. Clarke sobbed. And wiped the tears from her eyes. "I would never hurt you on purpose leksa" Lexa turned around to look at her Skai prisa 

"I can not deal with this right now Klark" Lexa said as she threw her hands in the air. "We have a job to do or have you forgotten?" Clarke shook her head and took a step forward "because you were about to kill the only source of information we had!" She snapped 

"I'm sorry" Clarke said softly 

"Tell me Klark what was going through your head when you thought that that was a good idea" 

"I was so angry when I seen him leksa. He is the reason why his people are dead and he is the reason why you left me" leksa shook her head

"No Klark" Lexa took a deep breath "Emerson offered me a deal one that I could not refuse I left because it was what was best for my people. And his people are dead because you were given a choice and even though you tried to make them see reason they would not, you pulled that leva. You killed them no one made you do anything. It was your choice. Now you have to live with that choice. As I have to live with mine. And the mountain men have to live with theirs. You said you forgive me for leaving you that day but I do not believe that you do how could you if you do not forgive yourself" Clarke stood there gapping at this woman. She was right of course. She moved forward slowly and held lexas hand. She used her other hand to lightly touch the wound and this time Lexa didn't back away. She bent down and kissed lexas cut and trailed kisses all up her arm till she got to her neck. When she got to her neck she inhaled lexas scent and kissed her lightly on her pulse point then kissed her on the lips. She looked at Lexa in the eyes 

"I do forgive you leksa. I love you. I hate myself for what I did at this damn mountain. But I could never hate you. I love you and I'm so sorry I hurt you but I promise I didn't know it was you till I saw the black blood. I was so angry I could only see him smirking at me. Mocking me. I wasn't thinking straight. Please forgive me" Clarke said softly. Lexa held Clarkes cheeks in her hand. 

"I do forgive you hodnes. I love you also and it really hurt that you cut me" Lexa said sadly "but I know you would never hurt me on purpose but when you feel angry like that again instead of asking me to leave let me stay and help you calm yourself" Clarke nodded and kissed her passionately on the lips. She had her hands moving up lexas shirt until she heard someone clear their throat. They both pulled apart to see Murphy standing there not looking very impressed 

"Sister we are ready for you" she nodded and moved back to the table. He glared at Clarke but Clarke ignored him. Before she could walk away he grabbed her arm 

"If you hurt her again" 

"I won't" she said quickly "I promise Murphy. I love her" he nodded and followed everyone to the table


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi people so I'm wrapping this up today. There are 3 chapter left sorry if it feels rushed. But there is one person who constantly leaves negative comments and it annoys the crap out of me honestly. You know who you are. This is why fan fic writers stop writing. We don't get paid for this and it's done in our own time. First off Clarke is not perfect, she isn't in the show either even though everyone expects her to be. She makes mistakes and bad calls. Second if you think you can do better then please do so and I hope no one makes you feel bad about your story. I wrote this for fun. I was devestated when they killed off Lexa so I also wrote this to make myself feel better. Im Sorry it's not good enough for you but hey I had fun and I know there are people who have enjoyed the story so to those people thanks for reading.

Lexa held Clarkes hand as the entered the doors of mount weather. It still smelt like death. Lexa looked at Clarke and squeezed her hand. When they found the staircase they made their way up cautionly all weapons drawn. Lexa led them all of course. The top level made them all stare in awe it was huge. In the middle of the floor was a square hole that was at least 5 levels deep. It had the missile silo in it. So far no one has been seen. There were 4 rooms. They decided to take it door by door. The first room they entered had food in it. Heaps of food. But the room was clear so they left. The second room was the control room which was empty. 

"I do not like this heda. It is too quiet" Lincoln whispered

"I agree" she replied approached the third door. Lexa opened it slightly, when she peeked in she seen naked people everywhere all hooked up to tubes. Lexa stood there shocked. Clarke noticed and walked up behind her. When she seen she put her hand on lexas waist. 

"Leksa?" Clarke said softly. Lexa looked at her and nodded. They entered. There were at least 50 grounders all hooked up to machines. Octavia and Lincoln ran into the room to check for mountain men followed by Murphy and Emori. 

"This is just so god damn wrong!" Raven snapped she walked to the closest person and checked them.

"They have been feeding them just to keep them alive to drain them" Clarke spat. Raven started unhooking the first grounder she seen. She was a woman. The woman opened her eyes and looked frightened

"Hey it's ok I'm not gonna hurt you" she shook her head "we are gonna find the rest of those mountain men fuckers and kill them, right commander?" She looked to Lexa

"Sha they will all die" she growled. The woman's eyes widened at the commanders voice. She grabbed Ravens hand desperately. Raven seen she wanted to talk but was unable. She quickly gave her her flask of water and held it to her lips. 

"Leksa?" She said quietly Raven nodded 

"Yeah she's here" Raven said slowly. She looked over to Lexa who was busy freeing the other grounders. 

"Strik heda" she said weakly

"Strik? Hey Clarke what does strik heda mean?" Lexas head snapped to her she ran to the bed side and gasped at the woman beside her. Clarke ran up beside her

"Oh my god! Anya!" Clarke almost yelled. Lexa took her face in her hands 

"Onya" she said softly. Anya smiled 

"Ai strik heda" she said softly 

"It is going to be ok Anya I promise" Anya nodded and closed her eyes. Lexa looked to Clarke 

"I thought you said she was dead" 

"She was I mean I seen her get shot and then they kinda knocked me out leksa I promise if I thought at anytime she was alive I would have told you" Lexa nodded and walked to the door Clarke followed her while Raven stayed by Anya and covered her up. Clarke grabbed her elbow and tuned her around. She cupped her hands on lexas neck. "I want them to pay to hodnes but we have to be smart" she said calmly. She rubbed her thumb over lexas jaw. 

"They will all die. I want this mountain destroyed" Clarke looked back to Raven. 

"You want to blow this place up rayes" Raven smirked "I thought you would never ask princess" she looked back to Lexa. 

"We will find the other mountain men. Octavia, Lincoln, emori and Murphy you are with me the rest of you starting freeing our people" they all nodded. Clarke gave Lexa a kiss on the mouth

"Be careful, I love you" Lexa kissed her back

"Sha I love you also" she moved towards the door followed by the four warriors.


	13. Chapter 13

"Clarke how are we suppose to get all these people out of here" Raven asked as she was freeing another grounder. 

"Monty radio Arcadia tell them to bring all the rovers we have and tell them to bring mom. They will have to be taken back to Arcadia for medical treatment " monty nodded as he contacted Arcadia 

............................

Lexa approached the fourth door with Murphy and Lincoln behind her on one side and Octavia emori on the other. She had her dagger in her hand ready to strike. She nodded to Lincoln how moved forward then kicked the door open. 5 mountain men sitting in chairs were hooked up to Ivs that had blood in it. Before they could react Lexa through her dagger at the first mountain men she seen and got him straight in the eye killing him on impact. Octavia moved forward and stabbed another mountain men as he was about to reach for his gun. Lexa and Lincoln ran forward to a mountain men that already had a gun she got behind him and held his arms while Lincoln cut his throat. Emori and Murphy ran to the last 2 men and killed the, before they got up off their chairs. Lexa looked around the room.

"Good work everyone" she excited the room 

...........................

Clarke stood next to anyas bed. This once strong woman and leader was now practically skin and bones. She took her hand in her own. Anyas eyes opened and looked at Clarke 

"Skai girl" she said weekly "you are still alive I was certain someone would have killed you by now" she joked. Raven walked up on the other side of the bed and laughed

"Oh my god I like this one Clarke" she grinned down to anya "don't worry plenty and I mean plenty of people have tried to kill her but she's stubborn" anya grinned at her "I'm Raven by the way. Raven rayes smartest person you will ever meet" the door to the room swung opened and Lexa made her way towards Clarke. Clakre grabbed her in a hug and kissed her 

"Is it done hodnes" Lexa nodded and smiled

"Sha" she looked to anya who had a smirk on her face, she chuckled Lexa moved forward and held anyas hand "something funny fos" 

"Sha I knew you would like the annoying Skai girl" Clarke rolled her eyes and smiled. Raven laughed. She looked down to anya

"I like you" said Raven "you will like me too cause I'm awesome I am gonna make sure you get the hell outta here so we can make fun of these to love birds together"

"I would like that" she smiled and went back to sleep

"Is she ok Klark" asked Lexa

"She will be. Shes exhausted" Lexa nodded. Clarke walked up behind her and hugged her. 

.....................

Abby walked into the room with all the grounders with her mouth held open. She shook her head. Clarke walked up to her

"Mom we need to get these people out of here and back to Arcadia to be treated" Lexa walked up beside her 

"And I will make sure you have what ever you need" Abby nodded with a lump in her throat. Clarke walked up to her and rubbed her arm

"I know mom it's horrible but let's make it right" Abby nodded

"Commander to be honest with you we will have to take medical equipment from here to Arcadia" Lexa nodded 

"What ever you need" 

.......................

Lexa and Clarke walked out of mount weather. They both personally took anya down themselfs. Raven had disconnect the missile and planted bombs around mount weather promising she was going to blow it to smithereens. Lexa shook her head at the Skai kru slang. When they got out the front there were 15 rovers and Lexa also had Murphy and Emori gather gona to help transport medical equipment. Raven sat down next to anya in the back of the rover. Everyone and a lot of the medical equipment was taken from the mountain. All the rovers except the one anya and Raven in had already left. 

"We are going to ride our hoses back. Take care of her Raven kom Skai kru" 

"I will cousin" she smiled 

"See ya back at Arcadia rayes" Clarke said

"See ya princess" she smirked "oh wait!" She yelled out. She shook anyas shoulder gently to wake her up. Anya opened her eyes "I think you would want to be awake to see this" she said to anya softly. She got behind anya and sat her up so she was leaning against her chest. "You sure everyone is out princess"

Clakre nodded "positive" 

Raven held the detonator up to anya "here press this button you won't regret it" she looked behind her to Raven suspiciously "trust me babe you won't regret it" Anya looked to Lexa who was smirking at her and nodded" anya pressed the button and watch as the mountain caved in. Anya smiled with tears in her eyes. Raven whispered in her ear "now the only thing that will make you sick is looking at those 2 love birds" anya laughed 

"Sha" she said "thank you Raven. I am tired" 

"That's ok lay back and sleep" she closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep. 

.............................

Everyone packed up rather quickly. Clarke stood infront of the destroyed mountain like she did when she first got there. She felt like she had closure. She felt arms wrap,around her mid section.

"What are you thinking" Lexa said softly 

"I'm thinking that although there were innocent people in that mountain I think they would have never stopped leksa. Never. I am not proud of what I did but now I realise it was the right decision. I think no I know I can finally put this behind me" Lexa kissed her cheek

"I am glad hodnes, now come we don't know how much trouble Raven and anya will cause in our absence" Clakre chuckled


	14. Last chapter

12 months later 

Clarke was standing in hers and lexas room looking over Polis. Her and Lexa had successfully destroyed the silo in azgeda completely shutting down alie. They were all finally living in peace. 

"Skai girl" anya said playfully. Clarke turned around to see anya leaning on the door frame. She looked healthy. Back to herself. It took 6 months though for all the grounders to get back to normal. Clarke smiled

"Anya. You ever gonna call me by my name?" Anya shook her head

"No" she replied. Clarke rolled her eyes 

"You know if you keep annoying me I might have to tell Raven who stole her equipment" anya stood up straight

"I have seen what that woman can do Skai girl she said she wanted to blow up something for fun!" Clarke smirked. Raven come skidding into the room to talk to Clarke she stopped turned towards Anya and kissed her on the cheek 

"Hey babe" Anya rolled her eyes and grumbled something "naw I love you too babe" Anya blushed and Clarke laughed. Raven stuck by Anya these last 12 months never left her side. They are in love. Raven turned back to Clarke "Clarke where is my equipment?" She asked annoyed Clarke looked to Anya who went stiff 

"I have no idea rayes" she lied. 

"You still complaining bout your equipment rayes" drawled Murphy as he walked in followed by his wife emori. They married 3 months after they destroyed the silo in azgeda now emori is pregnant with his child. He walked up to Anya and side hugged her. She mumbled under her breath "love you too sis" he smiled as he walked towards Clarke 

"Hey I was gonna use it to make firework ass hat!" Raven said

"John leave her alone" emori said 

"She really is your better half murphy you should listen to her" said Raven playfully as she went and stood next to Anya and wrapped herself around her waist. Murphy laughed as he sat down on the couch with emori. 

"Thank god Anya I have been looking for you everywhere" said Octavia. Anya took her on as her second. Indra didn't have a problem with it she was happy for her in her words "to take her off my hands" Anya likes the strength that Octavia has she believes her spirit is strong. Octavia and Lincoln are also married and have a 3 month old son. They called him Lincoln Jnr. Anya is very protective of him as Raven says she goes all "mama bear". Anya also became the flamekeeper as since there is peace Titus felt that he has achieved his goal. He lives in Polis still he likes to stay close to John and Lexa. He plays more of a father role now then advisor. He is very happy.

"If you looked everywhere second then you would have found me Anya smirked. Octavia had lj on her hip 

"You are the baby whisperer I need you to make him sleep" Anya smiled. 

"Where is Lincoln" Octavia sighed

"Out hunting Anya" anya smiled and held out her hands to lj. He immediately went to her and hugged her tight. She took lj and went and sat next to Murphy. She held him close and he started to sleep. Octavia stood with her hands on her hips "Clarke is she fucking with me right now, I have been trying to get that kid to sleep for like 2 hours and nothing. She holds him for 2 seconds and he's fallin asleep" Clarke laughed

"She is a mama bear" Clarke joked. Anya glared at Raven 

"You see what you started hodnes" Raven chuckled and lent over the couch to kiss Anya 

Lexa walked into her bedroom after a long meeting she stopped in her tracks and looked around the room. She looked at Clarke who looked amused

"Klark what are all these people doing in our room" Clarke laughed

"We love you too cousin" said Raven playfully. Lexa shook her head and walked up to Clarke and kissed her hello 

"Hello" she said softly to Clarke 

"Hi. Long day hodnes" 

"Sha. Now why are all these people here" she looked around. Her and Lexa were the first of the group to bond. As soon as they disabled the last silo and returned to Polis Lexa announced to the coalition she would be bonding with Clarke. No one challenged her. The ceremony was the biggest in history people from all clans turned up in Polis to watch heda and wanheda bond. people were standing on roof tops and climbing up walls to see. And when they exchanged vows the crowd erupted into cheers and hollers. The celebration last 8 days. They call it still the biggest celebration in history. It was the happiest Clarke and Lexa have ever felt. That is till today. 

"I have an announcement Leksa" Lexa started looking over her bodies for injuries panicking that something was wrong "Leksa I am fine" she laughed. Lexa looked relieved "I'm pregnant hodnes" she said with a big smile of her face. Lexas eyes widened. Abby found a way to make a child without a male. Clarke and Lexa had almost given up. Lexa cupped Clarkes cheeks.

"Are you sure?" Asked Lexa as her lip trembled. Clarke covered her hands and nodded 

"Sha mom took my blood this morning. We are going to be parents Leksa" Leksa embraced her and cried. Everyone I the room rushed to them to congratulate them. When everyone left she looked at Clarke 

"How is it that my happiness continues to grow more and more with you klark?" Clarke smiled

"I feel the same Leksa" she kissed Lexa "you did it Leksa, you created peace. We are having a family. We have a home" 

"We did it Klark. Together." They both held each other that night looking over Polis. Watching over there people. They always will even in death.


End file.
